Imagine Your OTP
by Casual Affair
Summary: Based off of the 'imagine your OTP...' prompts from 'imagineyourotp' on tumblr.


**AN: Uncorrelated PWP. Every chapter. I'm basing all of these chapters off of ****_imagineyourotp_**** on tumblr, except I'm going to using multiple pairings, instead of one, as I can't settle on any c;  
Also, if you like canon pairings, I'm afraid there's not going to be many of them here. In fact, there's only going to be a slight chance of ****_one_**** canon pairing occurring, and that's Lupin/Tonks.**

PAIRING: Ginny/Hermione. If you want to flame the pairings that I choose, I really couldn't care less.

* * *

"I'm really, _really_ tired," Hermione complained as she hopped onto the Hogwarts Express that was stationed in a secluded place on the outskirts of the English capital.

The school had decided to give the fourth and fifth years a visit to a Muggle museum (the British Museum), to see the difference in history, and most of the students despised it. Hermione and Harry, however, absolutely adored the chance of explaining Muggle culture (such as gift shops - "Gift shops? In a museum?" Ron had exclaimed) and the backgrounds in which they were bought up in.

Ron, Ginny and Neville were pretty surprised at everything, though Neville wasn't as vocal as the Weasleys, and Luna took quick sketches and recorded details about certain things; probably to show her father.

"If I'm honest, 'Mione, _we're_ more tired, considering _we_ had to endure your lectures on every other exhibit," Ginny grinned as she followed the brunette onto the train. Ron and Harry laughed, Hermione grimaced, Luna smiled hastily, and Ginny looked very proud of herself.

"Neville, if you want to sit with the others, I'd be more than happy to let you sit with them. Rather you than me, as the Muggles say?" Luna offered quickly as Neville walked past.

"Actually, Dean and Seamus wanted me to talk to them for some reason..." Neville replied quietly. "Why would they want to talk to me, though? I guess I'll have to find out."

"Because they like you, Neville, and have no reason not to," Harry piped up, waiting for Ron to brave the gap over to the train.

Neville smiled. "Thanks."

"If you want to talk to us, just call out for 'Harry the Majestic', yeah?" he added, gesturing for Luna to go ahead of him as Ron finally made it.

"Ever the gentleman, mate," Ron smirked as he poked his head out of the train, watching and waiting for Harry.

"Yeah, okay, Harry," Neville smirked, waved, and headed off to Dean and Seamus. "Dean! Seamus! Wait up!"

"Shut up, Ron," Harry grinned back, making it over in one step and letting the door shut behind him with a light hiss.

When they reached the compartment, Ginny and Hermione were both standing and having a very loud argument. Luna sat uncomfortably next to the compartment door, grimacing at Harry and Ron.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances and then cautiously slid the door open.

"- nny, I don't want to take the seat when it means that you have to move compartment! I'd happily go on my own and read or something. Oh, Harry, Ron, can you please explain to Ginny -" Hermione blurted.

"No, can you please explain to Hermione that," Ginny yelled halfway through Hermione's sentence. "There's only room for four people here and that, no offence to her, more people talk to me than her, so it'd be easier for me to find somewhere else!"

"Gin, just sit on Hermione's lap. Pretend she's that fat oaf that Muggles believe in at Christmas time," Ron waved his hand at the two girls.

Ginny and Hermione glared at him as Harry sat next to the window and Ron sat next to him, opposite Luna. As he did this, Luna, slowly shut the compartment door. When she turned to her right, she saw Hermione with her legs crossed, and Ginny reluctantly sitting on the brunette's lap.

Draco Malfoy passed the compartment, and caught a glance of Ginny and Hermione. He frowned in disgust, opened the compartment door just so wide as to stick his head in and spat, "Disgusting. A mud-blood and a blood-traitor in a relationship, let alone two girls - if you can call yourself that."

"Piss off, Malfoy!" both Ron and Harry barked, Harry winking at Luna who slammed the door into Malfoy's head. There was a crunch and a yelp, and then blood.

"My father.. will hear about this!" With that, Draco kicked the door back shut and ran back to where the five could only imagine the rest of Slytherin house were.

"Ginny and Hermione," Harry started singing. "Sitting in a tree!"

"Don't you dare, Harry!" Hermione chided.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he finished, laughing. Ron and Luna started laughing too, and Ron high-fived Harry.

"Muggle thing?" Ginny asked Hermione quietly.

"You guessed it," Hermione replied.

Ginny's red face passed back quickly to it's usual, pale colour, and looked at both Harry and Ron alternately.

"Ron, you'd be jealous of me if I did actually end up 'k-i-s-s-i-n-g' 'Mione. Harry, you'd be jealous of Hermione," Ginny smirked, poking her tongue out.

Both of the boys turned bright red.

"No, that isn't -" Ron started. Harry just nudged him. 'This is Ginny we're talking about' Harry mouthed, and Ron just nodded.

"As I was saying, I'm really tired," Hermione changed the subject rapidly.

"Two 'really's', actually," Luna beamed, turning to look at Ginny and Hermione.

"Shut up, Luna," Hermione grinned over Ginny's shoulder.

"I'm tired, too!" Ginny squealed.

"Fine, me and Gin are both tired," Hermione sighed, leaning back and closing her eyes.

Everyone was silent, and realised that the train had started moving a few minutes ago.

"The train's movement really is relaxing," Hermione said softly, startling everybody.

Nobody replied, and the silence was yet again broken by Hermione a mere forty seconds later by soft snoring.

"Better kiss her while you can, Gin," Harry smirked, trying not to let his smile falter as he encouraged his crush to kiss his best friend. Well, best friend besides Ron, who was also his crush's brother.

He expected Ginny to reply, but found that she was also asleep, her arms around Hermione's neck and her face buried on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione's chin rested upon Ginny's head, but was hidden by her her hair. They weren't awkwardly pushed forward or anything; more the opposite really, both of them leaning backwards as far as they could on the two feet that protruded and was classed as a seat.

"Oh, this is brilliant," Luna giggled.

"Someone, find Colin Creevey and borrow his camera!" Ron suggested. Well, more ordered..

Harry jumped up and declared loudly, "To Colin! He's in your year, right, Luna?"

Luna nodded.

"I'll go ask for his camera, he'll be more than pleased to see me!"

"You shouldn't be abusing that 'power', Harry, but oh well," Luna shrugged.

With a message of not looking for him if he didn't come back, Harry left and the door shut behind him with Luna's encouragement.

"So," Ron sighed, sitting back. "How _are_ you, Luna?"

"Comfortable," Luna replied softly. "You?"

"Amused, to say the least."

* * *

**From ****_imagineyourotp_**** on tumblr (yes it's not strictly to the thing but okay get over it!):  
Imagine your otp as young teenagers, not together yet. They are with a group of friends and on their way back from a late night school trip on the seats are all four together and there is a group of five, so person A sits on person B's lap for the journey, despite some mild mockery from their friends. Both person A and person B are tired from the long trip and relaxed by the gentle train ride and despite their best efforts, they doze off cuddled up together on the chair. Leaving their friends to giggle about them and take photos for later blackmail.**


End file.
